Batman Love&Lust Gotham City Sirens BatRomance
by GreyKing46
Summary: The Batman, hero of Gotham, the Dark Knight... The stealer of ladies hearts. Poison Ivy, Harley and Catwoman have a ladies night in as they share their stories about their times with the Caped Crusader... And they have to come to a compromise over who gets his heart. Batman/Ivy/Harley/Catwoman


... yeah. This story is based off the song parody of the same name and includes the actual song.

It is also the start of a series of similar stories called the Batman Love Series. They will be like this, just random one shots based off a single pairing doing some fun/romantic storyline with some naughty elements. The first example of this being the famous Gotham City Sirens, some naughty Villain ladies.

Be sure to give suggestions.

These one shots will only be posted on special occasions, such as one of our birthdays/new years or Christmas and the like. So don't review "update please", any of these reviews will be deleted if anonymous and if made by an account user you will be blocked. Simple as.

Well, have fun

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman... duh. And neither do we own this song parody

* * *

**Batman Love & Lust  
**

**Gotham City Sirens BatRomance**

* * *

Gotham City. The black jewel of coastline cities, filled with neon-light, gothic architecture and wealthy philanthropists. Dirty streets and people struggling to get by one day at a time in order to survive this crazy place. We approach a small building, the home of three special women.

Inside was an inside garden, large bean-bag chairs and some tattered beds, jewels scattered on a table and some cash on the side. One woman was blonde with pigtails and blue eyes, wearing a red loose vest with white panties, smooshed up in the bean-bag chair. She was laughing her ass off, eating from a bag of chips

"Do you HAVE to eat those there?" Another woman asked. "You'll get chips everywhere, Harl." The second woman was a fiery red-haired woman with pale green skin and wearing a green leotard that could barely hold back her DD-Cup breasts.

"But Red, they taste so good!" the blonde grinned

"She means, don't get the chips on the floor and it's a pain to get them up." A third woman answered. She had black hair with blue eyes, wearing a black shirt and shorts, holding a necklace between her fingers.

"Well I'm _sorry_ this movie is funny." Harley complained, turning the TV off

The red-haired woman sighed heavily and leaned back and looked at the hanging baskets, all overflowing with plant life. 'I need to relax.' She thought as she tried to recall the last time she was properly exhausted and relaxed.

"Red, what's wrong?" The blonde-haired woman asked

"Just tired, Harley. I haven't relaxed in a while." 'Red' answered.

"Oh... Well I haven't had much fun recently either." Harley mumbled before she grinned "Last time I really enjoyed myself was a month or so, with the Bat."

"I'm sorry; what was that?" The black-haired woman asked as she glared at Harley.

"Hmm~ Don't be jealous Selina." 'Red' purred "You've caught my attention, Harl. This sounds like an interesting story."

"Well, it started over a month ago." Harley began to recall and remember. "It was after I left Mister J and went out on my own."

* * *

*Harley's Flashback*

We find ourselves in a deep dark wear house, a wild female cackle filling the air. And there was Harley, wearing her black and red harlequin costume, looking after a small group of Hyena. She was a real beautiful clad in a skintight black and red outfit, showing of her figure perfectly

"Larry, Joe, Curly. Come to momma!" Harley smiled as she had some food for them. "Awe~, that's it babies." She smiled as she saw them ravenously eat. Her black and red suit hugged her chest ass and thighs, showing her full D cup breasts and large ass with her slender figure and sensual curves "Mama is so proud of you, I knew we could do it! We caught the Bat!"

"So this is where you live, Harley?" A deep voice asked as Harley's back was turned.

"Ooooh! Look who's finally awake!" Harley cheered as she span around, her white painted face split in an almost mad grin. Sitting in chains with his utility belt and cape removed, was Batman. The Dark Knight. The protector of Gotham... Hanging upside down like a dead fish "Reminds me of the "Death by a 1000 Smiles"; remember that Batsy?" She asked as she walked up and skipped around him, coming to a stop with her ass right in front of his face although she wasn't paying attention to where she was standing

"Yes, I remember." He answered, feeling the blood rushing to his head as he saw her ass.

"I always knew I'd be better on my own!" Harley squealed as she span around, squatting down so she as close to eye level

"Proves you're a lot better without HIM." Batman agreed as he heard her happiness.

"I know, right?!" she cheered.

Batman remained stoic as he was slowly losing consciousness, but he was coming up with a plan.

"Y'know, I need a reward myself." She smiled as she booped his nose making him swing back and forth. She stood up and pressed a button, making Batman fall to the floor

Batman dropped to the floor with a shoulder bruising grunt as he went limp, feeling his blood flow correctly again. 'Hnn! That was unpleasant.' He thought.

"C'mon, Batsy. You an' me have some giggles to make~." Harley smiled as she straddled him as the floor was magnatised, keeping him pinned "It's been _forever _since I had a good dicking! Mr J didn't do it for me. I tried to tell myself he did, but he's terrible." she huffed, reaching for his armoured pants and pulling them down as she knelt over him eagerly...

**SLAP!**

And had a monster of a cock spring out, literally slapping her across the face and nearly knocking her off him, as she stared in shock

"Oh. My. GOD!" She gasped as she saw it. It was near godly, a full foot thick, six inches in girth, throbbing and meaty.

"If you do this, it may not be considered consensual." Batman glared at her.

"Huh?" she blinked, crawling up him "C'mon, Bats. It's not like I'm not asking permission." Harley answered as she nuzzled her nose against his "You've always been nice to me. So amazing and sweet and caring." she grinned "Don't pretend you didn't love it when we kissed?"

"I'll be honest, it was nice." He admitted as he looked at her puppy dog blue eyes. He sighed a bit, not sure what to say

"Plea~se?" Harley mewed as she looked into his eyes "I'll show you a god time~"

"...Okay, Harley. But don't fall unconscious half-way." Batman answered as his cock rested between her ass-cheeks.

"Oh?" she grinned, moving her hips to rub his member between them "You think I can't take it?"

"I don't know. **Can** you?" He asked as he didn't react much by her movements.

Harley giggled and cralwed back down, grabbing his member "So _BIG_!" She grinned and rubbed it, lubing the tip with her tongue. She lapped around the head of the member, shuddering in pleasure and excitement at the taste

Batman controlled his breathing, keeping his mind focused, he wouldn't relent to Harley's teasings...yet. He would hold back, enjoying the sight

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm!" Harley moaned as she could barely get her mouth over his cock, trying to take as much as she could. Her jaw stretched, trying to open wider as she took the head into her mouth

"Don't. Strain your jaw. Harleen." Batman commented as he felt her lips slide over his cock-head.

"MWA!" she said, the cock leaving her mouth with a loud 'pop' "Wow~, sho big!" Harley smiled as she felt her mouth rest and jerked him off "And it's good to know that you care for me." she winked

"Of course." He nodded as he responded, noticing her nipples poking through her costume and it looked kinda hot

"Like what you see, B-Man?" Harley asked teasingly as she shook her breasts teasingly

"Honestly? Yes." Batman nodded as he looked at the cleavage.

Harley giggled at that, licking her lips "I knew you liked me Bats!" And with that, she went back to sucking his cock in response. Actually taking more of it into her mouth, having nearly half of it in her mouth

"HMM~!" Batman moaned, feeling his cock almost sleeved by her mouth and touching her throat. She was teasing him, even as she tried to suck his dick off.

'He's throating me! He can throat-fuck me!' Harley thought as she sucked his cock with am eager glee, especially as this wasn't his entire length! 'Fuck my face, Batman! Fuck my face _hard_'!' She thought lustfully, seeing how this HAD to be making him cum close as she hugged his thighs. She rubbed her breasts against his legs and balls, her slurping getting sluttier and more sensual and more desperate as she worked

"H-Harleen. I'm. Hnn!" Batman grunted as he tried to hold back his climax. He grit his teeth, holding it back as he watched her devower more and more of him

'I-I gotta be. Nine inches! F-fuckin' my throat!' Harley thought, her eyes rolling back in her head as she tried to swallow his thick schlong as she tried to get every inch down her throat, only for her to suddenly scream as she came

Batman could only smirk as he made Harley Quinn cum, from just sucking his cock alone "Good girl." he praised before he thrust his hips upwards, getting the last of his dick into her mouth

Harley's eyes were fluttering, her mouth and throat were stuffed with Batman's cock and hoped that he would cum soon, she was gagging a lot. She couldn't breath... But she was having too much fun. And felt pride having this entire monster down her throat. She grabbed his thighs, squeezing lightly, as she started sliding up and down the entire length

"Harley. You need to breathe!" Batman called out to her as she kept slurping and sucking. She was going up and down the entire member, very little gagging going on as she was able to swallow the entire cock "I'm. Cumming!" Batman grunted as he flooded Harley's mouth and throat with his potent seed, making Harley's cheeks buldge and her eyes roll up as she swallowed

"AH~!" She gasped as she was pushed off by his cum and had Batman's seed splatter on her face. "Oh Mr B~" she panted

"Incredible. Harleen." He panted, looking at her cum splattered face "Are you okay?"

"Besht. Fuckin'. Throatin'. Eva'." Harley panted and moaned "Ever. Mr J is tiny."

Though he didn't show it, Batman was smirking. "Want to let me go now?"

"Nuh-uh. Not. Not yet." She panted "We have a LOT more fun to have!"

"Alright." He nodded and sighed. "But...It might be better if I'm out of these chains."

"But then you'll run." Harley frowned as she licked up the mess on her face

"I promise you. I won't." Batman answered as he looked at her.

"You promise, promise?" she grinned, her red and black lipstick all gone and smeared over his cock

"I 'promise, promise'." He repeated and nodded. Harley smiled and giggled happily as she made a hole in her costume and expose her slit.

She reached up, undoing his holdings "Come to Mama~." She smiled as hearts formed in her eyes and licked her lips.

Batman smirked, pinning her to the floor

"H-Huh?" Harley double-took, seeing Batman dominating their positions.

"My turn, Harleen." He answered as he shoved his cock deep into her cunt.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped, wrapping her legs around him. He was barely half-way in Harley's pussy, he continued to push deeper in as he could feel her arch back from his massive cock "Oh fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" she groaned as she was being spread open

"You're so tight! You're really unfulfilled." Batman grunted, pushing in even deeper into Harley's pussy and seeing her stomach bulge a bit

Harley just drooled as she could feel Batman's cock knock her womb open, even feeling the effect in her brain, the size and girth was just hypnotising and mind-melting. "B-B-Man..." she mumbled

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Do me harder!" she grinned

Batman blinked and then nodded, thrusting in harder, fucking her pussy with trained intensity and experience, leading her to arch back in lust

"Fuck! Mr B!" she squealed as she came, squirting around him

"I'm not done yet." He growled affectionately in her ear, lifting her up and fully shoved his cock into her womb, all twelve inches

Harley squealed in ecstasy, passing out in his arms.

* * *

*End flashback*

Harley had stopped, blushing and giggling as she recalled her tale. She couldn't make out what else had happened because...she wasn't fully conscious before the end of it

"When I woke up he was holding me lovingly, like a giant Teddy bear." she continued, regaining herself as her blush grew. She held her cheeks as she smiled, her eyes closing "He was so amazing, hot and kind all at once! Joker never got me to cum once, in our entire relationship, and his voice... As we ended our relationship his voice was so shrill and squeaky, like he was still a kid! But Mr B?... What a man~"

Both Pamela and Selina blinked in shock at Harley; hearing that Batman was with _her_! Oh boy.

"So? Any stories _you~_ want to share?" Harley asked as she looked at them as Selina was glaring lightly and Ivy was fingering herself under her green leotard

"Well, I do have a story from two weeks ago." Pamela said between soft breathy moans "He came to my jungle, after answers because of some new plant toxin in the Scarecrow's fear toxin..."

* * *

*flashback*

We see a massive, endless plant kingdom

Wild and untamed. The Amazon. Jungles that none would step through for fear of wild animals or poisonous plants. An Eden that only sustained plants and was *for* plants. "You shouldn't have come here, Batman." Ivy spoke as she was tending her garden.

"Scarecrow's new toxin is deadlier than before. I had to collect the extract of one of your plants, Ivy." Batman answered as he was bound in vines, glaring at her.

Ivy frowned, walking up to him

"Now, we can't have that; can we?" She asked as she stroked his cheek playfully. "Can we babies?" She asked as she animated her plants around her.

"What are you talking about now?" he asked

Pamela smiled as she brought over the plant with the required antidote needed to negate Scarecrow's toxin "You're going to have to 'pay' for it. **If** you can afford it."

"Ivy." he glared, looking at her body as she walked away. Taking in her choice of clothing as she swayed her body

She was wearing basically a leaf bikini, barely covering her nipples and her vagina, but playfully enticing. Her skin was a deep green, it seems like she'd been away from humanity too long again and absorbed a lot of chlorine.

"When was the last time you saw Harleen, Ivy?" he asked, worried about her mental state. She had been 'good' for a while straddling the line, and Harley was the one helping there

"I think... A month ago. Why?" She asked as she turned around.

"You're loosing your humanity again." Batman said seriously

Ivy blinked and frowned, reaching for a plant "It's. Not easy. For me, Batman." She frowned as she reached towards him, holding the plant... And spraying it's just pollen in his face

Batman grunted as he felt the pollen enter his nose and felt the effects almost take an immediate effect. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, feeling his body heat up. Feeling his member get hard, agonizingly hard as his head felt dizzy and light headed

"This little baby has a _very_ special property. Any who inhale its pollen become sexually aroused and compelled to breed for two hours." She answered as she held his face, watching his eyes open as he was sweating "How is that for humanity?"

Batman didn't respond, his body was straining in his armour, he wanted to breed. Wanted to mate with the closest female. He wanted to fuck Poison Ivy.  
He wanted to fuck this goddess

"Do you want me, Batman?" She asked, stroking under his chin seductively. "Do you want your queen of mother nature?"

His head nodded once in response.

"Very well." She smiled as she removed her leaves and moved the vines away. "Come and try and claim me." and he dashed forward like an animal. The speed he had was like an unbound animal, gripping her arms as he kissed her vigorously, smashing their lips together. Ivy was shocked with his ferocity in which he kissed with, but happily returned it as she wrapped her long sexy legs around his waist 'How does he have this much pent up lust?' She thought in shock as she felt her breasts rub against his armour. She broke the kiss, using her vines as she grinned at him "Yes. Good boy." she panted "However your armour hurts. Remove it."

"Yes~" Batman began to rip or tear off his armour, removing first his chest armour and then his trousers.

'I bet he doesn't have much of a-' Ivy smirked before she saw his erect foot-long six-inch girth cock. "Sweet mother Gaia!" She gasped as she saw it, throbbing red and hard, it looked like it was about to explode from lust "How?" she asked as she subconsciously got on all fours, crawling towards him. Her voice was filled with wonder "How... Did you hide this so long?" she whispered in wonder before she smirked almost angrily "No! WHY do you hide this from me for so long?!" she snapped, wrapping her hands around his member and jacking him off almost painfully

"Grr~" Batman grunted as he felt his cock being rubbed, almost cumming right there, but he grabbed her head and almost thrust it into her mouth.

"No!" she snapped, pushing his hands away. Batman backed off as his hands were pushed away. She gripped his shaft, her green hands sliding up and down furiously as she licked her lips "**I'm** in control." She growled possessively as she jerked him off again, licking his cock head "You filthy mammal." she smirked, soon swapping her hands with her breasts

"Fuck!" Batman grunted and then saw her DD-Cup bosom wrap around his cock, feeling the soft mammaries was euphoric, he could feel himself begin to cum.

"How do these feel? I bet your fantasised them, you man." Ivy panted in lust, playing with her nipples as she worked. Batman grunted as he thrust between her breasts and came between the two soft mounds "Yes~! Cover me!" she moaned in joy at the warmth. The amount of cum that lay between her breasts was like a small puddle, whatever that plant's pollen was...it made his seed _very_ copious. Batman panted as he looked at Ivy's painted-white face, seeing his cum splattered on her face "Yes." she purred as she lapped up his nectar, humming at his saps flavour, before she lay down on her back and spread her legs "Now. Taste me." Batman nodded, kneeling down and gripped her waist, tasting and plunging into her moist flower. His tongue lapped at her slit, amazed by the taste. Ivy arched back in shock, the feel of his tongue lapping against her clit and her walls was making her jolt her hips into his tongue 'He... He is skilled!'

'More. More. Want... **Need** more!' Batman thought as he let his lust drive him as he held her sexy green tights, squeezing her ass as his tongue assaulted her slit

"Oh! Oh-fu-AH~!" Ivy moaned as she felt her back bend from the feeling, wanting more from Batman "Yes~! Yes~! Right there! Right TH-OH MY GOD~! YE~S~! FUCK! Yeah!" Ivy panted and moaned as he worked grabbing his head by his cowl "Good boy! Yes!"

Batman continued to savagely pleasure her, his tongue working like a piston, rubbing his thumb against her clit while his tongue tasted her moist juices. His fingers playing with her ass hole

"MOTHER EARTH YES! YES! TASTE MY JUICES! YES! CUMMING!"

Batman grunted as he tasted her, drinking her sweet nectar and gasped as he pulled back and felt his cock throb and squirt cum gently onto the floor and then up to her vagina. He wanted her. He wanted to breed her! Suddenly he was grabbed by vines and was pulled to the ground "HNN!" He grunted as he was pinned down.

"M-My. World. _My~_ rules." She panted as she was about to stand up. She came to her full height slowly, her hair a mess as she walked towards him "I'm in control." She panted "And...I want this." She soon fell to her knees, pushing his cock against her slit

Batman grunted gently as he felt his cock pressed against her slit, before she lowered herself down so he began to penetrate her "Ah!"

"What... A mighty oak~!" she moaned

"T-Tight. Amazing." Batman grunted as he felt her pussy clamp down on his cock as he was held there by the vines

"AH~! H-How? Could you. Hide this. From me?" Ivy moaned as she felt her pussy stretch by his cock "How. Dare~! You! Hide this! From me!"

Batman grunted as he thrust his cock deep into her flower, ploughing her pussy with his virulent and hardened cock. It was awkward since his arms and legs where pinned, but he moved his hips as best he could

"More, more~! F-Fuck me, _more~_!" Ivy moaned as she could feel Batman's cum squirting from his cock inside of her "Yes~! So good! I-FUCK! CUMMING!" Batman grunted as he shot his seed deep into her vagina, causing her stomach to bloat out a little. Whatever that flower did, was making him cum more than normal. "Yes~!" she squealed, but she didn't stop her hips. She continued to bounce on his cock, deeper and deeper onto it until her cunt was filled with his cock and cum. She reached down and grasped his cheeks, pulling her little love pet into a deep kiss

Batman felt her kiss flood his mind as he struggled and snap one of the vines and hold her close "Hmm~"

"What am I?" Ivy panted, rolling her hips against his member as she slowed down her thrusts

"God! Dess!" Batman grunted as he looked up at her "Miss! Stress! Queen! Love!"

Ivy melted in lust and ecstasy as she felt his cock plunge fully into her moist and stuffed cave, all twelve inches as she climaxed over and over "Oh~ Batman~!" she moaned in lust and kissed him again, slowly pulling off his member "Hmm~ you deserve a special treat."

"Treat?" He asked, his voice still hypnotic, though under his mask...he was slowly gaining conscious.

She pulled off him and turned around, crawling along the ground. She flicked her hair over her shoulder dramatically, as she now stood on all fours on the ground. Her hands and knees gripped the ground, her fiery mane flowing over her back as she looked at him with a smouldering lust filled look. One hand reached back and gripped one of her large green asscheeks and pulled it slightly, revealing her rosebud "You may use this hole." she said, letting the vines release him

Batman saw her on her knees...and smiled, seeing Poison Ivy expose her ass to him. He was going to enjoy this and give her a pleasure only some women he had before and passed out from. He walked over, spreading both of her asscheeks before pushing his throbbing member into her tight ass

Ivy's eyes widened as she felt her ass being spread out, her body arching as she felt his hot, thick, meaty cock deepen into her rosebud as she began to drool and squirt as Batman fucked her ass. Exclaiming in lust, Ivy's garden was filled with deep and lusty moans as Batman's cock was pushing deeper and deeper, his balls almost slapping onto her pussy's lips.

* * *

*End Flashback*

Ivy sat back in her chair, her green leotard pulled to the side as she openly fingered her pussy with her tanned fingers "And? What happened?" Harley asked as she was sitting on her beanbag, playing with her own bean as she sat.

"I. Passed out. Scarecrow was defeated and...I was left stuffed." Ivy moaned as she recalled what happened after...as vague as it was but there was an aspect about her voice the other two women had never heard before. Something...happy? No. Human? No, it was an emotion she felt

Love? Was it love? Or was it lust?

"Bitches." Selina hissed

"What?" Harley and Ivy asked and almost snapped as they looked at Selina.

"What did you call us?" Harley frowned

"Bitches! You know what the Bat and I have!" she snapped "In fact, how about I tell YOU all my OWN story!"

* * *

*flashback*

Selina was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the necklace she had in her hands freshly stolen. Her body was clad in a skintight purple latex outfit with black thigh high leather high heeled boots alongside black leather gloves that neared her shoulders and her face was covered by a cowl/mask that covered her face from her nose up. This was a year or two ago, the expert thief grinning as she raced through Gotham

"Big time. This cute thing isn't worth being kept in a safe where no-one can find it. Isn't that right?" She smirked and baby-talked to the necklace like it was alive "Oh you pretty, pretty, pretty thing."

"Stop right there, Catwoman." Batman said seriously

"Batman. Sorry, honey. Can't stop." She purred and unfurled her whip. "This kitty's going home." She slashed her whip, Batman easily jumping forward and dodging the strike. Catwoman used this to leap to another rooftop, rolling as she stuck the landing with Batman racing after her 'Can't catch me like this, Batman.' She thought confidently and leapt into an open window to an empty building although Batman was right in her tail. She slipped through the hallway and into the following room and leapt through to the other building.

"Stop!"

**CRASH!**

Catwoman hissed as she crashed through a closed window and rolled on the floor with her costume torn up and she was quickly grabbed, pinned against the wall. She panted as she looked into his cowl, his eyes covered by the white eyes of his mask. "Meow~." She purred before she slammed her knee upwards

Batman grunted as his crotch was hit, RIGHT in the testicles. He struggled to stay on his feet, allowing Catwoman to pin him

"Gotcha, Bats...I thought you didn't carry guns." She smiled and then blinked slightly as she felt something rub against her leg.

"I don't." He responded

"I know." she said as she calmed down and smirked evilly

"You don't have to do this, Catwoman." Batman frowned

"I know...but I _want_ to." She smiled "And its not the first time we've done this."

Batman frowned at her logic...and agreed. "Damn it. You're right." making her smirk

"So~; what're you going to do?" She asked with a puckish purr as her hands rubbed at his crotch "Or rather... What am I going to do to YOU?"

"Try it. I dare you." He answered, looking into her blue eyes.

_Riiiiiiiiip~_

Selina's eyes widened in shock and awe, hearing his costume rip because of his massive cock with her claws having tugged the material lightly "Hmm~, delicious." She licked her lips as she got on her knees "Don't tell me you missed this, Batman~." She smirked as she slowly jerked him off and kissed his shaft "Come on. Just try it."

Batman scowled as he looked down to her, seeing his member being played with by The Cat. But he was able to fall into the roll he always played in their sex 'The things I do for Gotham.' He thought with a roll of his eye, though he didn't deny he enjoyed this.

"Hmm~ like that?" she asked sexily, her leather gloved hands jacking him off happily

"It's not unpleasant, Catwoman." He responded, slightly groaning from the feeling.

"Hmm~... Some one is being a bad boy." she purred and squeezed his balls lightly. Threateningly but not hurting him yet.

Batman hissed a little, feeling his balls being squeezed like that was painful, but she was being gentle at the same time. He knew she would make it painful, if he stepped out of line. It was how the two did things

"You ready, Bat?" She asked as she stroked the shaft as she opened her mouth wide

"Ready." He responded and felt her lips and mouth suck on his member, how warm and wet it was. He groaned, feeling her heavenly lips and tongue get to work

"Hmm~" Catwoman's lips and tongue sucked up and down his shaft while her tongue wrapped around his head, teasing him with her skill. She purred as she worked, smirking at him

'Selina. You're too good.' He thought as he reached up and stroked her head "So good... Miss-Cat!" he moaned as he should

"Hmm~? What was that? I couldn't hear you." Selina smirked

Batman snarled, his eyes narrowing, before he sighed "It feels so good... Mistress Cat."

* * *

***record scratch***

"No! Way!" Harley yelled, interrupting the story

"Yeah, I'm calling bullshit on that. There is **no way** Batman called you 'Mistress Cat'!" Ivy agreed and gave air quotes.

"You right. He didn't call me that... He DOES call me that." she smirked

"Nuh-uh!" Harley snapped

"Yuh-huh." Selina answered confidently

* * *

*Back to the story*

"Good boy." she grinned and started sucking him again

Batman moaned as he held her head and helped guide her down his member as she gave his member these little nips and purrs "Cat. I want you." He whispered

"Ah, ah. Say it right." she grinned, her claws rubbing his balls threateningly

"Mistress. I. Want you." He whispered as he looked up at her.

"Good boy. On your back." she ordered. Batman nodded and got onto the floor as she crawled on top of him, opening her latex catsui "Come on, Pet. Get hard for Mistress." Selina purred as she stroked and readied his cock.

"I am." he hissed

"Oh~, so you are~." She purred and lowered herself onto his cock "Hmm~ here we go." She felt Batman's dick penetrate and slowly fill her, connecting to her puffy pink lips as she shuddered from his cock "I've missed this." she licked her lips

'So have I, Cat.' He thought as he looked up at her, holding her hips to lower her down onto his cock. He growled in lust, closing his eyes

Selina purred and felt his cock deeper and deeper in her kitty, feeling her body shake in lust "Hmm~ you feel so good~!"

Batman grunted as he held her hips, keeping her in place, stroking her body and casually rubbing her ass.

The soft purple clad ass squeezed between his fingers as he gripped it, moving his hips faster and faster "Ah~, F-Fearless. Aren't you?" She panted as she bounced on his member as she moved her hips harder and faster 'Hmm~! F-Fuck. Why don't we do this more often?' She asked herself as her hips moved faster and harder

"Catwoman. You're tight again." He grunted as he held her hips, thrusting as much as he could.

Catwoman licked her lips and clawed his chest, moaning. Her nipples poked through the fabric of her costume as she made love to him. She kissed him, moaning and smiling

Batman released her ass and hugged her, pinning her close as his hips penetrated her deeper into her pussy. He came inside her, groaning

Selina's eyes widened as she felt her pussy stuffed with cum, almost bloated by it "Oh fuck!" she gasped

"Does it feel good...Selina?" He whispered into her ear

"... Bad boy." she smirked

"You love it." He responded as he slapped her ass.

"But you didn't ask permission~!" she purred

"'Permission'?" He asked and groped her breasts.

"You came without asking." she smirked, moving her hips faster

"I know. But I thought you liked rule-breaking." He responded, teasing her.

"You better behave or prepare your ass." she purred, grinning back at him before moving her hips faster

"Fine. Mistress." He grunted and swallowed his pride.

* * *

*end flashback*

...

"Still calling bullshit on that, Kitty!" Harley pointed at Selina.

"It's true! We've been doing this for years!" Selina argued

"I mean the 'Mistress' stuff." Harley answered

"Again, it's true! He likes powerful women taking charge! It's probably why _you_ hussies where able to tempt him." Selina huffed, making the two gasp

"You did NOT just call us 'hussies'!" Ivy glared

"Yeah!" Harley agreed

"I call it like I see it." Catwoman glared

"THAT'S IT!" Harley yelled and leapt at Selina while tackling her to the ground with Selina hissing at her and flung her off her body, as Ivy was almost triggering her plant manipulation but leapt at Selina too.

"Hisss~!" Selina hissed as she was quickly wrapped up, pinned to the wall

"I'mma break a bitch's face!" Harley snapped as she looked for her mallet or her baseball bat.

"Harley, calm down!" Ivy frowned

"Grr! She called us 'hussies', Red! We're **not**!" Harley defended her actions.

"Oh yeah? You think Bat's is REALLY gonna choose YOU, Joker's bitch?" Selina scoffed "I mean out of the three of us, you're least likely to get him. At least the plant lady is sex on legs."

"I haven't been back to Joker in MONTHS!" Harley gasped and then glared at her before she registered what she meant "You friggin'-!"

"I'm MUCH more than just 'sex on legs'!" Ivy followed up, glaring at Selina.

"Hey! As if I'm letting YOU get the B-Man!" Harley snapped, poking Ivy

"Oh _really_?" Ivy glared at Harley "And you do NOT poke me!" And poked her back.

"Poke! Poke! Poke!" Harley chanted, poking harder and harder

"**Stop poking me!**" Ivy snarled and lunged at Harley, grabbing her hand and forced it back behind her back.

"OW! HEY! What the fuck Red?!" Harley snapped

"You poked me!" Ivy snapped back and began to wrestle with Harley, giving Selina time to slip out of the bonds "I love you Harl's, but you wouldn't be able to make a relationship with him work!"

"And _you_ would, weed-chick? Ms 'oh, the plants are my babies! Let me get off to all my weird tentacle fantasies'!" Harley snapped back "You hate men and would kill him the first second when you are bored!"

"Did you gloss over my story?" Ivy glared at her and almost punched her.

"What? That you mind controlled him into fucking you?!" she spat back

"Least I didn't try and kill him first!" Ivy glared

"What was that?!"

Selina tried to slip out, but she was caught in the periphery of both Ivy and Harley.

"Yeah right, pussy, you aren't leaving!" Ivy snapped

"Like you're gonna be getting B-Man!" Harley shot back "You no good thief, you'd probably leave him first time things got hard for the guy!"

"And you think _either_ of you will be good for him? You only got him hard by other means!" Selina glared

"That's because he didn't know I was falling for him!" Harley snapped

"...I'm sorry; what?" Ivy asked

"WHAT?!" Selina screamed

"I-I've fallen for him. Okay?" Harley blushed and huffed "Not like you two would understand!"

"That's not fair, Harley." Ivy frowned as she looked at her "The Batman has been capturing my heart for a long time!"

"...You too?" Harley asked in shock

The three grew silent, staring at each other

They didn't know what to say. Selina was glaring at Ivy and Harley. Ivy was cautious around Harley and Selina...Harley's brain was whirring; she was thinking of something that might benefit them all.

"I got it!" Harley suddenly cheered

"'Got' what, Harley?" Both Ivy and Selina asked as they focused on her.

"How we can settle this argument. And we _**all**_ get a say in how we treat Mr B!" Harley smiled

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Out in the city of Gotham, Batman was looking out to the city. The Dark Knight stood there in his newest suit, his cape flying in the wind. Reinforced titanium weave, increased flexibility, a removable helm without removing his cloak, all means to easily take off the suit and re-equip it. A suit made for fear and war. He smirked, jumping off the building and gliding across the city

It was a quiet night for him, things had been going well. He could actually relax. He headed to one of his safe houses in Gotham, a place where he could put his feet up for a few moments... And something hard hit him in the back of the head

"Oof!" And fell unconscious onto the roof.

* * *

*time skip*

Batman was tied up on a chair by vines and his utility belt was removed. He was disarmed and slowly gaining consciousness. "... Who is it this time?" he wondered

"Hello, Batman." Ivy smiled as she woke him up.

"Ivy?" he asked

"She'snot the only one, Mistah B." Harley smiled as she was sitting in his lap.

"Hello Batman." Catwoman smiled, resting her elbow on his shoulder

"Harley? Catwoman? What's going on?" Batman asked

"You know, for the 'World's Greatest Detective'; you don't know when you're gonna be ambushed." Harley teased, booping his nose.

"We've come to an agreement, Batman." Selina answered

"Which is?" He asked but none of them said anything. He did, however, notice they where all wearing new costumes

Harley was wearing a black and red costume, a pointed-eared cowl that covered her face, a black cape with red lining, a bat symbol on her chest with her iconic diamonds in the middle, red boots and gloves with fins on them. It was a weird home made Batgirl/Batwoman version of her normal outfit

Ivy was wearing a dark-green/black costume, a long-winged bat over her chest with a green outline that looked like rose-thorns. A domino green mask, boots and gloves. It was a plant and bat themed dominatrix outfit, to put simply

And lastly was Selina; who was wearing a black and blue costume, emphasising her bust and cat-namesake. Not too much difference, just a new version of what she already had

"Something tells me you've all come to some sort of understanding." Batman answered as he saw the evidence put before him.

"And we have written a song to spell it out to you." Harley grinned

"You're going to sing?" Batman asked with worry in his voice. He had never heard them sing before...so...Yeah. He was curious how good their singing voice would be

"Yes." Ivy smirked as she readied the stereo. "And you have the front row seat." with the three girls backing up and spreading apart

The music began to pick up and the girls began to harmonise _"Oh, oh, oh~, oh, oh, oh._  
_Tall, dark and handsome man._  
_Oh, oh, oh~, oh, oh, oh._  
_Caught in a 'Bat Romance'!" _the three sang, moving around the room

_"Carni-Carnival!"_ Harley sung as she played with her hair, her voice fast and bubbly

_"Mwa Mwa, haha haa."_ Ivy sang, her voice slow and sensual

_"Meow, oh meow."_ Selina added, her voice powerful and sexy

_"Want your BatRomance!"_ the three sang together and confidently

Bruce's eyes widened under his mask, hearing this. All three sounded amazing! He'd never really pictured any of them as singers, but boy where they pulling this off and then some

_"Carni-Carnival.__  
_Hammer, oh hammer!_  
_Ha, ha. Oh, haha._  
_Want your BatRomance!"__ Harley sang as she danced around softly. Her hips swayed from side to side sensually, her hands playing with her hair. _  
_"Tired of Joker, and his greasy hair._  
_His dumb card tricks could never please me downstairs~!" __Harley sang dramatically as she ripped a Joker card in half, moving around the tied up hero _  
_"I want BatLove~._  
_Love, love, love; I want BatLove."__ Harley sang before she giggled teasingly, suddenly sitting down so she was sat in Batman's lap  
_"His high pitched voice and shrieks full of glee,  
He sounded like he hasn't hit puberty~__  
_I want Batman~!"__Harley sang as she continued to talk crap about Joker, which of course made Bruce's ego go higher. Especially that last line_. _He had to admit, he was holding back a massive grin_  
_"OH! That's my plan!_  
_I'll get Batman~!"__ Harley gasped dramatically, as if she had only just came to this idea. She jumped off his lap with an exited spring in her step, taking a few of those said springy steps to make some distance between them, before she span around and pointed at him while she winked seductively.

_"Just because I'm a jester, doesn't mean I can't pleasure~!" _Harley sang as she cocked her hip confidently, grinning at him with hunger in her eyes _  
_"I want all my jokes to be on you~!"__ as she sang that line she threw a Joker playing card at him, which landed in his lap. The card had a massive red bat drawn on it, completely covering the joker symbol_  
_"Bust out the Batcuffs and our grappling hook, you and me could have a BATRomance."__ She teased and blew him a kiss, spinning a pair of said cuffs on one of her finger as she looked him dead in the eye. Bruce wondered how she slipped those from his belt, but the sight was sexy enough for him to ignore such a question_  
_"I wanna see your BatHabitat._  
_Oh, by the way, I'm an acrobat~!" __Harley continued to sing, looking him dead in the eye with love and light. As she did she raised her right leg up high, gripping the heel of her shoe with her right hand as her leg raised higher and higher until her foot was next to her head... from her back... while her legs where in a full split in the air_  
_"Oh, oh, oh~, oh, oh, oh._  
_Jackpot for Mistah B!" __Harley contained as she dropped her leg and dropped down in front of him on her knees. As she kept singing she began to rise up, her breasts sensually rubbing against his knees and thighs slowly while giving him good view of her breasts _  
_Oh, oh, oh~, oh, oh, oh._  
_Grand prize is __all_ of me!" _by now Harley was face to face with Bruce as she just grabbed his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. He closed his eyes and returned it on instinct, wishing he could hold her, before Harley was suddenly ripped away from him "Hey!" she gave a sharp yelp as she was pulled back

With Harley's sweet lips gone, Batman opened his eyes to see Harley shoved into a corner, and Ivy walking towards him

_"Kiss, Kiss, Sayonara.__  
_Mwah, mwah. Ha, ha, ha~._  
_Carna-Carnation._  
_Want your BatRomance."__ Ivy soon picked up where Harley left off as she just stood there, rolling her hips from side to side as she let him just **see** her  
_"Forget the BatWing, you will not be flown.__" _she sang as she finally started moving, walking towards him_  
_"Just smell these pher'mones, and get in the zone._  
_Won't you inhale~?_"_ she continued, blowing some powder at Batman. He breathed it in, noticing it was just a jasmine scented powder. She was teasing him, playing with him_  
_I won't fail, I want BatTail~." __She swayed her body some more now and began to slide her hands down her body to play up her sex appeal, her hands running across her stomach and slowly upwards. They teasingly brushed the underside of her breasts before they curled up her neck and threw her long red hair

Bruce felt like he was mesmerized by Ivy, minus the pheromones that she was famous for...and the plant that made him into a mindless sex-maniac until he flushed it out of his system. Not that he was complaining, it had been lovely.

_"Ah~, come see my garden. There is privacy~.__" _she sang once more, Ivy right in front of him. She was back to just swaying her hips, her sexy toned green stomach right in front of Bruce as it and her breasts rippled softly with each movement _  
_Want you to be a vegan DEvour me~."__She ran her hands over her body once again, although this time stronger and more sensually. Her hands running between her and along the sides __  
"We'll take our time._  
_Us, confined? It's such a crime."__ By now Ivy was basically massaging her own breasts. She then leaned forwards so her face was just inches from his... and let out a sensual "Ah~" as she just breathed on him, letting her own scent wash over him, before she backed up again

It was safe to say it was working, Bruce couldn't remember the last time he was _this_ hard.

_"No need to be fancy.__  
_Just don't be a pansy._  
_I last long with photoSYNthesis~!_"_ Ivy sang, swaying her body once more as she raised a leg, pressing a perfect foot against his covered member while giving him a teasing glimpse of her wet pussy _  
"___I'm usin' vines to tie your feet and your hands, you and me could have a BatRomance!" __Ivy sang loudly, vines creeping up the chair as she pulled herself forwards and straddled his hips, her arms wrapping around his neck_  
_"I wanna teach you about botany, but only if you water me~" __as Ivy finished that line she bucked her hips against his, making the type of 'watering' she meant crystal clear_  
_"Oh, oh, oh~, oh, oh, oh. Will you accept this rose~?_" the nature goddess ran her fingers across Bruce's jawline and cheeks, moving their faces closer together as she sensually licked her lips  
_"Oh, oh, oh~, oh, oh, oh. One kiss and your heart will explode!" __as she finished this line she licked Bruce's lips... and he lunged in for the kiss, the two giving a soft moan, before Ivy pulled herself back

Bruce panted as he regained his baring. The Batman looked up and saw Selina, who immediate picked up after Ivy finished her section and took her place in her own corner.

_"Mrow, mrow, ra-ah-ow~!__  
_Meow~, oh meow._  
_Paw, paw, oh paw, paw~._  
_Want your BatRomance."__ Selina sang as she paced back and forth in front of the subject of their desires, like a wild cat stalking it's pray. With strong, harsh and powerful movements  
_"Mrow, mrow, Ra-ah-ow~.__  
_Meow~, oh meow._  
_Paw, paw, oh paw, paw~._  
_Want your BatRomance!" __Selina suddenly came to a stop behind Bruce, he could hear the harsh stomp of her heel as she twisted her body. He felt her breasts against the back of his neck and head_  
_"Scratch, Mwraow! Move it bitches, Batty only has one Mistres!" Selina sang confidently, running her fingers over his chest and stomach as she reached over him_  
_"Growl! HSS! Stay away!_  
_You little kittens will get spayed!" __she added, pulling back from him and suddenly...  
**CRACK!**_  
_"Bite, rip! I'll crack my whip!" __Selina sang as she gripped her whip, tugging it between both of her hands. She then brought it down, lightly pushing it against Batman's neck like a leash_  
_"Bat-Boy is my only catnip."__ she added, pulling back from him once again before she started walking around his chair__  
"Purr, purr. He is mine, he craves to be with this feline~"__ she sang proudly, Batman staring at her ass as she passed, before she came to a stop before him _  
_"I want BatLove and I want him to stay~,_  
_be my playtoy, be my tuna fillet." S__he winked to him before she kissed him, holding his chin

Once again she pulled back and Batman opened his eyes, hoping this would be the end of having to do that. While he did enjoy the kisses, this show was possibly the best he had ever had and he wanted to see more. Right now the three Sirens had gathered together in the middle of the room, in a triangle. They where walking in a slow circle, sizing each other up as the small team glared at each other

_"Screw you, Weed-Chick!"_ Harley glared at Ivy, throwing some leaves at her

_"Will Kitty lick sick?"_ Ivy turned to Selina with a mocking smirk, crossing her arms under her breasts

_"You're Joker's trick."_ Selina retorted to Harley while waving her hand, as if dismissing her

Gasping audibly Harley began to pick it back up_ "Well then this is the e-e-e-nd!" _she sang as she held her head, looking like she was having a horrifying realisation

_"We are not all good friends."_ Ivy waved off, dramatically spinning around so her back was facing the two of them

_"No more Gotham Sire-e-ens!"_ Selina proclaimed, spreading her arms as she pushed past them

Batman was actually a little worried when he heard that, their acting was that good, but still...he was mesmerised by the harmony the three were singing. They where all such _amazing_ singers... it was genuinely incredible

_"If we cannot decide!" _the three sang together once more as they all turned to each other with a group of matching thoughtful expressions. There was a pause before they all grinned sexily, turning to Batman  
_"Then we will compromise!"_ Bruce's eyes widened at that, the three sexy women walking towards him  
_"We wanna know the Batmobile that can seat four,__  
_all of us will have a BatRomance~." __they sang, draping themselves over him. Harley sitting on his lap, Ivy at his left side and Selina on his right

"_We just need you to take that sexy mask off."_ Selina sang as she gripped his chin, making him at her face... before she smirked and pushed his head back _"On second thought, leave it on~."_

_"Oh, oh, oh~, _  
_oh, oh, oh. _  
_Caped Crusading Man."_ The three harmonised again, running their hands and bodies against his_  
_"Oh, oh, oh~, __  
_oh, oh, oh. _  
_Caught in a BatRomance~"_ they all leaned forwards and plated a kiss on his face before pulling back

_"Cha-CHING, Royal Flush!"_ Harley smiled as she ran her hands over her stomach and thighs

_"Okay~, very lush."_ Ivy followed up as she blew him a kiss

_"Madame, extra plush~."_ Selina followed up as she cocked her hip to the side and leaned forwards slightly to show off her breasts

_"Want your BatRomance."_ The three finished up together as the song ended, the three striking a slight pose

Silence filled the room as the song had ended, Bruce looking at all three of them with a heightened state of arousal. He couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

"To put it even simpler Mr B, all three of us want you and love you." Harley panted as emphasis, making the statement clear as day so he wouldn't be confused

Batman looked up at the three of them and blinked slightly...only to get a smirk on his face "Alright." He smiled

...

"What?" the three asked

"You've convinced me." He answered honestly. "You've all been keeping your promise not to be villains anymore."

"... Did any of you promise that?" Harley whispered to the others "I just haven't been bothered to do anything yet."

"No, there just hasn't been anything good to steal." Selina shrugged back

"Sssh! Don't ruin this!" Ivy snapped at the two, vines covering their mouths

Batman shook his head "Well then?" He asked as he stood up, looking at them seriously while waiting for their answer

"Makes it easy!" Harley grinned

"Of course." Bruce answered and looked at them. The three got in their knees, freeing his cock

Harley gasped in shock as she saw it. "Did this get bigger?"

"Maybe it's just happy to see us?" Selina purred

"You managed to defeat all three of us in the past Batman, overwhelmed us." Ivy said dramatically before she paused fro a moment as she licked his balls before continuing "With this magnificent cock. But now we shall make you a twitching, moaning mess from our combined skills."

"Well, I'd like to see you try." He smirked, confident in his skills making the three grin evilly 'Oh no.' He gulped nervously

The Sirens smirked at each other before they got to work

Selina began to cradle Batman's balls, Harley was kissing his lips while Ivy was sucking his cock.

Harley moaned and hugged Batman close, kissing him hungrily 'I've missed this Mistah B~!' She thought as she felt his tongue in her mouth and from how he held her, she knew he felt the same

Ivy was sucking deeper and deeper onto Batman's cock, feeling it knock into the back of her throat. She was drooling around it, loving the taste

"How's he taste, Ivy? Never pegged you for a 'meat-eater'." Selina teased

"Hmm~! This is one steak I have an exception for." Ivy purred as she pulled back and licked her lips

"Then keep at it." Selina answered as she began to suck on his balls

Catwoman moaned, smiling happily

'Oh my god!' Batman moaned and squirted his first load into Ivy's mouth. Ivy moaned in joy and grinned at the taste, her green throat pulsing as she swallowed

"Oh~, no fair, Bat." Selina pouted as she saw his cum slide down Ivy's lips, Bruce having let out a MASSIVE load.

Ivy grinned and pulled back, kissing her and sharing the extra cum that was left in her mouth. Both Selina and Ivy were now playing tongue hockey with his cum, as Harley was getting drenched under her costume. Especially as Batman rubbed between her thighs

"A-AH~! M-Mistah B!" Harley moaned.

"You're soaked, Harley. I think you're ready." He smirked

"For you, always." she grinned sexily. Batman smirked and easily lifted her and shoved her down onto his cock, filling her with his cum covered member as he ripped her suit open a bit "AH~! B-Batsy~!" She gasped and fell into his arms, feeling her pussy stretched out by his lubed up cock "Oh you feel so good!"

"So do you. You've gotten tighter." He grunted as he held her close and standing his ground "Good girl." he encouraged lightly

"Yes, Harley's good girl! Such a good girl!" She panted happily as she bounced on his cock "You like Harley's pussy, don'tcha?" she grinned, trying to get some control

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Bruce answered, kissing her cleavage as she bounced.

"Fuck! Yes yes!" she moaned deeply . Bruce grunted as he hugged her hips and felt his body stiffen before he came straight into her gushing pussy "Again~ yes~!" she moaned

"Alright. But don't be upset if you spill any cum." He whispered into her ear

"Oh?" she grinned

"Hey, don't leave **us** out." Selina spoke as she and Ivy had finished making out making Bruce grin

"Come here, Harley~." Ivy spoke sensually as she kissed her best friend while Selina exposed her bosom.

"Now, Bat's, what do you say?" she smirked, pushing her chest at the heroes face

Batman sighed as he looked at her "Mistress. Please." He asked

***record scratch!***

"What?" Ivy and Harley blinked

"You weren't lying?" Harley asked

"Of course not. He _loves_ strong women." Selina purred as she let him grope her tits.

...

Harley and Ivy both gained massive grins, the three women pinning Batman to the floor "OOF!" He grunted as he almost broke the chair behind him. "Ow. ...Oh dear."

"Well, Batman, get ready." Ivy grinned "Because you now have three mistresses to please."

"Of course... Mistress Ivy." He answered, confidently with clear excitement in his voice

'Oh~, we're going to enjoy this.' all three women thought, grinning

* * *

*time skip*

It was sometime later, back at Wayne Manor. The home of Batman, Bruce Wayne. We find the kind old man, a butler known as Alfred Pennywoth, was pouring tea "Ah~, bliss." He smiled and sat down in the garden.

**Ring ring**

"Hmm?" He pondered and went to the telephone. "Hello; Wayne Manor."

_"Ah, hello Alfred. It's Clark."_ a cheerful voice smiled

"Ah, Mr Kent. What do I owe the pleasure?" Alfred greeted

_"Well it's Lois and my anniversary next month and I wanted to ask Bruce a favour."_ Clark commented

"Oh, of course. I will tell him about it." Alfred answered

_"Is he not there?"_ Clark responded.

"He is rather... Busy." Alfred said simply

_"When is he never?"_ Clark asked with a jovial tone, as we move through the mansion

Up past the stairs and into one of the large master bedrooms. In the room you could hear a loud groan of ecstasy and three feminine moans and one lusty groans, where inside were: Bruce, Harley, Pamela and Selina. All four of them were currently in a four-way. Or at least the endings of one, the three former vilainesses grinning in victory

They had 'tamed the Bat', they had won. Not by being villainesses, but by amazing lovers.

Bruce was chained to he bed by his four limbs, panting with a satisfied grin and covered in kiss marks of three colours.  
Red, black and green

"That. Was fantastic." Harley panted as she nestled in Bruce's right arm and snuggled close.

"Yeah." Selina smiled as she snuggled atop him

"I'm glad we've gotten this sorted out." Pamela followed up, showing a ring on her finger on his left side

Suddenly the door slammed open

"BRUCE WAYNE!" Three women proclaimed as they approached the bed.

"Gah!" the Sirens yelled, jumping in shock and looking at the figures

The figures were Diane Prince, Zatanna Zatara and Dinah Lance. Wonder Woman, Zatanna the Sorceress and Black Canary!  
Wonder Woman was a raven-black haired woman with Greek tanned skin, blue eyes, E-Cup breasts, covered in a golden strapped red corset with blue pants with stars on them. Shin high red and white boots, a golden tiara with a red star in the middle, golden bracers and a golden lasso in her hands.  
Zatanna is a black-haired woman, brown eyes, wearing a magician's assistant black tux and white button shirt over a black leotard that covered her D-Cup breasts, lower-thigh high black boots, white gloves, a black top-hat, and a black dicky bow.  
Black Canary was a blonde-haired woman with DD-Cup breasts, a black leotard with a blue jacket, fishnet stockings, black gloves and leather gloves.

The Sirens where silent, looking at the threes figures "Um...Can we help you?" Harley asked nervously.

"What are you doing with our boy toy?!" Canary hissed

"YOUR boy toy?" The Sirens looked at the trio.

"Excuse me, but he's **ours**!" Selina stood up as best as she could.

"No!" the three Justice League members glared. Zatanna and Black Canary, at once, removed one of their gloves as Wonder Woman raised one of her hands... Showing all three had rings on their fingers

"I'm sorry, but...Explain, please?" Ivy asked as she looked at them.

"Over the years we have all had several sexual... Encounters with Batman." Wonder Woman explained "And all fell in love with him."

"So, a few months ago, we tied him down to a chair and gave him our confession... And then realising he liked dominant women, had a mind blowing foursome." Zatanna added

"That-that's what **we** did!" Harley answered, pointing to themselves before all six looked at Bruce... who was gone

"...Where did he go?" Black Canary blinked in shock.

"He was right-! How did-?" Harley asked

"Ecurb Enyaw teg kcab ereh!" Zatanna proclaimed as her magic was used, making Bruce appear before them, tied up in chains

Bruce gulped as he was now caught in a **VERY** bad place right now.

"Mistah B. Is there something you want to tell us?" Harley frowned

"Okay. I'll explain." Bruce sighed and began his explanation, which took the better part of a half-hour and even Diana looping the Lasso of Truth around his shoulders which made them all smirk when the Dark Knight gained a hard on "And, that's the honest truth." Bruce answered. "Can you please take the lasso off me?"

"Why should we?" Catwoman grinned and hugged Black Canary

"You're doing what I think you're doing." Bruce blinked

"World's Greatest Detective." Diana smiled as she flicked his nose "Now you have six mistresses."

"I feel like the luckiest person ever." Bruce admitted as they all grinned and approached him, knowing he would be in for a long and sexy night... and he could not wait!


End file.
